


Facing the wyvern

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wyvern - Freeform, fan-render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Fan-render inspired by rawrkinjd's story 'Walking with wolves'"Eskel would sooner have faced a wyvern wearing nothing but a bow around his cock, wielding a tree branch using Lil’ Bleater as bait."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Facing the wyvern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Walking with Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990605) by [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd). 



software: Source Filmmaker,Valve Corporation ... characters models, source: Horsey, on sfmlab: sfmlab.com/user/17785/ (ShittyHorsey on deviantart)  
Background: screenshot from The Witcher 3


End file.
